Daddy
by ChicagoChaingang
Summary: There is no greater love than that between a father and his children. *oneshot series*
1. KaneEmber

"Dada!"  
Kane grunted and rolled over, snuggling closer to his wife, who sleepily poked him.  
"Whas goin on, Boo?"  
"Emmy's awake," he whispered back.  
Tristen buried her face in his neck and went back to sleep and little Ember pouted.  
"Dada, up!"  
"Too early, Emmybear."  
"But I hungry."  
Kane rolled back over sleepily and looked at his two-year-old daughter, who smiled at him brightly.  
"Hi Dada. I has pancakes?"  
He chuckled and got out of bed, lifting her onto his shoulders.  
"Of course, baby."  
Ember giggled as she was carried into the kitchen and deposited onto the counter by the sink.  
Kane cursed as he looked for the pancake mix, which had decided to bury itself deep in the pantry somewhere.  
"God dammit," he growled before glaring at the pantry and walking over to the freezer. Thank god Tristen had bought the full-size chocolate chip pancakes. He stuck them in the microwave and turned to the little girl on the counter who was currently studying a piece of lint on her shirt.  
"Emmy?"  
"Yes Dada?"  
"Why don't you go pick a movie?"  
Her eyes lit up as he picked her off the counter and set her on the floor. She toddled into the living room and grabbed her favorite movie, popping it into the television and turning it on.  
The microwave beeped while Kane busied himself with making her chocolate milk. He pulled the plate out and grabbed her cup, taking them in the living room.  
"Here, Emmy baby."  
She clapped as he set the breakfast on the floor in front of her.  
"What are we watching?", he asked as he sipped his coffee  
"Fast and the Furious!"  
Chuckling, he kissed her forehead and sat beside her on the couch.  
"Your favorite movie now? Just last week it was Child's Play."  
"I don't like Chucky anymores. And Uncle Roman told me this was the best movie!"  
He grinned and stole a bite of her pancakes when she wasn't looking.  
"Thank you."  
"Dada!"  
Tristen watched them from the doorway, a smile on her face. Kane really did make a good father, just like she knew he would.


	2. JeffAli

Jeff was in the studio, working on a new song with his band. The other members were standing around, talking about the latest project, when Jeff's six-year-old daughter walked in.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hey Alicat. What are you doing in here?"

"I got bored."

Her uncle Shannon picked her up and spun her around, causing her to giggle madly.

"Uncle Shan!"

"Whatcha doing here, little Ink?"

"I wanted to record a song with you guys."

Jeff looked at his band members, who were staring down at the red and pink-haired little girl.

"She's cute."

Ali looked up at her father pleadingly.

"Can I record with you guys, Daddy? Please?"

The man smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can, Ali baby."

They got her set up and ready, and Ali waited for her signal.

The music started and she bobbed her head, causing Jeff to smile.

"Look at her. She's just like me."

Ali began to sing and everyone went silent at the sound of her voice.

_Did you ever feel like you wanna be_

_someone else for just one day_

_Did you ever feel like you wanna see_

_through another pair of eyes_

_Did you ever think I might wanna be_

_with anyone else for just one day_

_Did you ever really think of me_

_when I walked away_

_The look the dunks and the bottle of Jack_

_the smokes the slouch and my eyes back_

_you think you know what you think you'll find_

_you think you'll figure me out tonight_

_but you'll never know what I won't share_

_coz I don't care, no I don't care_

_you think you'll figure me out tonight_

_but I don't care_

_And I wonder, if I'm just built this way_

_coz every man that I know makes me feel like I'm to blame_

_when it's over, me and my selfish ways_

_go back to start again_

_go back to start again_

_Did you ever feel like you should have said_

_something smarter at the time_

_Did you ever feel like you should have kept_

_it all to yourself_

_Did you ever think it might be your fault_

_I never promised anymore_

_Did you ever think it might not be me_

_now it was always me_

_The look the dunks and the bottle of Jack_

_the smokes the slouch and my eyes back_

_you think you know what you think you'll find_

_you think you'll figure me out tonight_

_but you'll never know what I won't share_

_coz I don't care, no I don't care_

_you think you'll figure me out tonight_

_but I don't care_

_And I wonder, if I'm just built this way_

_coz every man that I know makes me feel like I'm to blame_

_when it's over, me and my selfish ways_

_go back to start again_

_And I wonder, if I'm just built this way_

_coz every man that I know makes me feel like I'm to blame_

_when it's over, me and my selfish ways_

_go back to start again_

_go back to start again_

_The look the dunks and the bottle of Jack_

_the smokes the slouch and my eyes back_

_you think you know what you think you'll find_

_you think you'll figure me out tonight_

_but you'll never know what I won't share_

_coz I don't care, no I don't care_

_you think you'll figure me out tonight_

_but I don't care_

_And I wonder, if I'm just built this way_

_coz every man that I know makes me feel like I'm to blame_

_when it's over, me and my selfish ways_

_go back to start again_

_And I wonder, if I'm just built this way_

_coz every man that I know makes me feel like I'm to blame_

_when it's over, me and my selfish ways_

_go back to start again_

_go back to start again_

_go back to start again_

The music stopped and Ali looked up, not realizing that everyone had heard her.

Jeff's eyes were wide, as were Shannon's.

She got confused, then worried.

"Was I that bad, Daddy?"

The Charismatic Enigma blinked, then started clapping. Ali smiled as the rest of the band followed suit, her cheeks going red.

"Baby girl, that was amazing."

Shannon smirked.

"You sure she ain't yours by blood, Jeff? She's got the wrestling skills and voice."

Jeff nodded.

"She's learned enough to make her seem like my blood, huh Shan?"

Ali peeked out of the studio.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Ali baby?"

"Can I be part of the band?"

Jeff walked over and hugged her, chuckling.

"What do you think, boys? Is she good enough?"

Everyone responded with a vehement yes and Ali clapped.

"Yay!"

(Song does not belong to me. Built This Way by Samantha Ronson.)


	3. PunkAsia

Asia Brooks giggled and put the finishing touches on her breakfast masterpiece. She wanted to do something special for her daddy, since today was their "special day".  
Quietly, she lifted the plate of cheese-covered microwave bacon and carried it into their room.  
"Daddy?"  
Punk grunted.  
"Daddy!"  
"What?"  
"I made breakfast," she said as she pushed her glasses onto her nose.  
Punk sniffed the air and sat up, looking at his little girl.  
"What is it?", he asked worriedly.  
"Cheesy bacon!"  
He took a piece and bit into it, trying not to gag at the burnt taste.  
"It's really good, sweetheart."  
But Asia knew better. She hung her head and sniffled.  
"I didn't mean to burn it. I'm sorry, Daddy."  
Punk set the plate aside and hugged her.  
"Hey, what's the matter Punkette? I love it. It was sweet of you to make breakfast for us."  
"I made it cause it's our special day."  
His face dropped and she knew he'd forgotten about it.  
"You forgot."  
"Baby girl..."  
She ran out of the room and into hers, locking the door before hiding in her closet and crying.

Punk growled at the stove, trying to figure out how to make it heat up faster.  
"Dammit."  
His phone rang and he answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Happy anniversary, dumbass."  
He growled.  
"What do you want?"  
Tristen snickered.  
"Well, knowing you, you forgot today was you and Asia's special day and she's in her closet crying her eyes out."  
Punk sighed.  
"Yeah I know I'm a dick, alright? Are we done?"  
"Get off your ass and go comfort her."  
The line clicked dead and he threw the phone against the wall before walking down the hallway.

A knock on the door made Asia peek out of her closet. She looked up to see her dad standing in the doorway, head bowed.  
"Asia..."  
She sniffled and burrowed back in her closet.  
"Go away."  
Punk crouched in front of her.  
"Baby girl I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to forget our day."  
She didn't look up at him.  
"Asia, Punkette... Please look at me."  
Slowly, her blue eyes met his green ones and he smiled.  
"Hey, baby girl."  
"You forgot," she whispered.  
"I know, baby girl, and I'm really sorry. Daddy's had a lot on his mind lately, with the fight against Uncle Mark, and Wrestlemania. I would never forget our special day on purpose."  
Asia sniffled.  
"You hurted my feelings, Daddy."  
"I didn't mean to, Asia," he said with a lump in his throat as a tear slid down his cheek.  
She crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Daddy. Don't cry."  
"I'm horrible, aren't I?"  
"No Daddy. Everybody forgets things. It's not your fault."  
Punk wiped his eyes and Asia wrinkled her nose.  
"Smile, Daddy."  
He offered her a small smile and she shook her head, poking his cheek gently.  
"Bigger, Daddy! Or I'll tickle you!"  
His mouth widening in a grin, he gently pinned her to the floor and tickled her sides.  
"Try and tickle me now!"  
Asia squirmed and giggled until they both stopped for air, laughing.  
"Love you Daddy."  
Punk smiled, hugging her tightly,  
"I love you too, Punkette."


End file.
